


Hello, dear

by asakuracchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Telepathy, light fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: Sampai jumpa.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Hello, dear

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate  
> Prompt from tumblr user thegoldenonyx

Shoyo menghempaskan tubuh ke tempat tidur, membiarkan tas sekolahnya tergeletak sembarangan di lantai kamar. Tubuh Shoyo serasa habis dibanting-banting. Latihan voli hari ini memang termasuk yang paling melelahkan karena pelatih Ukai, kakeknya pelatih mereka yang sekarang, berkunjung ke Karasuno. Tadinya orang yang dirumorkan punya pasukan gagak itu cuma memperhatikan mereka latihan tapi selang setengah jam kemudian tahu-tahu dia sudah mengambil alih posisi pelatih untuk hari itu.

Shoyo sering mengira seniornya di klub voli melebih-lebihkan cerita keseraman pelatih Ukai kalau _switch_ -nya sudah _on_ , tapi ternyata justru dia yang salah besar. Keseraman pelatih Ukai sama sekali tidak dilebih-lebihkan, persis seperti cerita yang beredar, atau malah mungkin lebih parah. Meski sepanjang latihan Shoyo menjalaninya dengan senang hati karena dia memang pada dasarnya orang yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak, tetapi ya itu, sakitnya baru terasa saat dia berjalan pulang sehabis latihan. Badannya berasa remuk semua.

‘Sepertinya kau sedang tidak senang.’

Shoyo tersenyum mendengar suara itu bergema di kepalanya. Orang itu. Netra kenarinya melirik jam di dinding kamar, pukul sepuluh malam. Orang itu betul-betul tidak pernah terlambat.

‘Ya. Hari yang lumayan melelahkan bahkan buat orang yang dikatai punya otot buat substitusi otak seperti aku,’ ia menjawab suara itu di dalam kepalanya. Shoyo bisa mendengar tawa kecil dari seberang sana.

‘Ya sudah, sekarang istirahat. Malam, Sayang.’

‘ _Yuck_.’

‘Astaga. _Soulmate_ -mu ini mencoba bersikap romantis dan itu responsmu?’

Shoyo tertawa kecil.

‘Oke, oke. Malam juga, _Alien-san_.’

* * *

Di dunia mereka, begitu seseorang berumur enam belas tahun ia akan memiliki kemampuan telepati dengan orang yang ditakdirkan sebagai belahan jiwanya ( _soulmate_ ). Kapan kau akan mulai bisa berkomunikasi dengan _soulmate_ -mu itu bervariasi karena tidak semua orang punya _soulmate_ yang seumuran. Selain itu ada juga orang yang memilih buat tidak langsung berkomunikasi dengan _soulmate_ -nya meskipun sudah punya kemampuan telepati itu.

Daichi contohnya, kapten tim voli Karasuno, baru menggunakan kemampuannya saat ia naik ke kelas tiga SMA dan, _surprise_!, _soulmate_ -nya ternyata Sugawara yang juga anggota tim voli Karasuno. Tim voli mengalami seminggu penuh kecanggungan saat mereka berdua baru mengetahui kalau mereka adalah _soulmate_ untuk satu sama lain. Sekarang mereka sudah bisa bersikap biasa, malah kadang mencuri-curi umbar kemesraan di depan umum kalau sedang istirahat latihan.

Shoyo termasuk yang tidak terlalu peduli hal semacam begitu. Toh otaknya kebanyakan cuma berisi voli, voli, dan voli. Jadi ketika ia menginjak umur enam belas tahun ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kemampuan telepatinya akan langsung ia gunakan.

Hari itu hari yang sangat biasa buat Shoyo. Sehari sehabis ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam belas, dan ia latihan voli sampai sore seperti hari-hari lain. Shoyo sudah lupa sama sekali dengan urusan _soulmate_ itu, sampai ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara bergema di kepalanya tanpa permisi.

_‘Halo?’_ suara itu terdengar ragu. Shoyo yang waktu itu sedang minum nyaris tersedak mendapati suara itu tiba-tiba muncul. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali karena terkejut. Ia sempat mengira kalau yang berbicara itu arwah gentayangan yang menakutinya.

‘Maaf. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?’ suara itu terdengar lagi. Degup jantung Shoyo mulai lancar begitu ia sadar kalau yang berbicara itu _soulmate_ -nya lewat telepati.

‘Lumayan,’ Shoyo akhirnya menjawab.

Hening melanda sejenak karena Shoyo betul-betul tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa dengan orang yang katanya belahan jiwa miliknya itu.

‘Jadi ... boleh aku tahu kau siapa?’ tanya Shoyo akhirnya. Setelah bermenit-menit mereka habiskan dalam keheningan.

‘Belahan jiwamu.’ Shoyo memutar bola mata sebal mendengar jawaban itu. Si belahan jiwa sepertinya sadar karena Shoyo bisa mendengar tawa kecil bergema di kepalanya.

‘Aku suka hal-hal misterius,’ ungkap orang itu kemudian. ‘ _Alien_ , takdir, nilai kuis matematika, termasuk juga belahan jiwa.’

Shoyo hanya diam mendengarkan.

‘Kau tahu, sudah dua tahun aku mencoba menggunakan kemampuan telepati ini, tapi baru hari ini benar-benar berfungsi. Aku selalu mengira kalau Tuhan tidak memberikan jatah belahan jiwa padaku karena jiwaku sudah utuh dari awal.’ Shoyo kembali memutar bola matanya mendengar hal itu. Orang itu juga kembali tertawa.

‘ _Well_ , ternyata belahan jiwaku cuma lebih muda dariku jadi aku baru bisa berkomunikasi dengannya.’

Shoyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

‘Terus apa hubungannya dengan hal misterius itu?’

‘Oh, ya. Aku jadi melenceng ke mana-mana. Sebenarnya cuma mau mengusulkan kalau kita merahasiakan identitas masing-masing dulu. Aku pribadi sangat menikmati permainan menebak-nebak. Semakin misterius sesuatu, aku akan semakin tertarik...’

‘Orang aneh.’

‘Wah, wah, _Sayang_ ,’ jantung Shoyo lupa berdegup saat mendengar kata itu, ‘kau sangat menginginkanku, ya? Jadinya tidak sabar buat bertemu?’

‘Iya. Tidak sabar sekali,’ Shoyo menjawab dengan sarkasme, meski bisa merasakan irama jantungnya jadi berantakan cuma karena dipanggil _sayang_. Orang itu kembali tertawa. Shoyo lumayan suka suara tawanya, renyah dan entah kenapa lumayan familier. Shoyo merasa pernah mendengarnya tapi entah kapan dan di mana.

‘Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa, Tuan Belahan Jiwa?’ Shoyo bertanya.

‘Apa pun. Sesuka hatimu, Sayang. Aku tidak mungkin tidak suka dengan panggilan yang diberikan belahan jiwa tercintaku.’

Shoyo membuat catatan mental: orang ini _sweet_ _talker_ level dewa.

‘Ya sudah, aku namai kau Alien. Bagaimana?’

‘Sempurna.’

‘Kau _suka_ dipanggil Alien?’

‘Koreksi. Aku suka dipanggil Alien oleh _mu_.’

Orang ini betul-betul tidak sehat buat jantung. Shoyo sudah menahan diri sebisa mungkin agar dirinya tidak senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti anak remaja baru puber, tapi sulit kalau lawannya adalah _alien_ yang punya lidah super lihai seperti orang ini.

‘Dan, eh, kita juga harus menentukan waktu buat bicara. Aku tidak mau ketika aku sibuk tiba-tiba kau muncul di kepalaku tanpa permisi,’ usul Shoyo. Ia betul-betul tidak mau kalau ia sedang latihan voli, mau melakukan _spike_ misalnya, terus tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara yang muncul di kepalanya.

‘Setuju. Aku juga tidak mau itu terjadi padaku. Bagaimana kalau tiap jam sepuluh malam?’

‘Oke. Tiap jam sepuluh malam.’

Maka dari sana dimulailah proses saling mengenal antara Shoyo dan orang itu. Mereka tidak pernah punya topik khusus buat mengobrol jadi mereka membicarakan apa pun yang muncul di benak masing-masing. Meski begitu, dua-duanya seperti sepakat tanpa bicara kalau mereka tidak mau terlalu banyak membuka identitas penting semacam sekolah di mana, tinggal di mana, atau juga ciri-ciri fisik, karena Shoyo akui, permainan menebak-nebak ini lumayan menarik.

Sesekali Shoyo meminta bantuan orang yang ia panggil Alien itu soal pelajaran sekolah. Biarpun orang itu tidak pintar-pintar banget seperti Tsukishima di klub volinya, tapi karena dia pernah mempelajari hal yang sama dan cara menjelaskannya sangat mudah dimengerti, Shoyo langsung kontan beralih haluan kepadanya tiap butuh bantuan dalam memahami pelajaran. Teman-temannya di klub voli Karasuno sempat curiga karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya bilang tidak perlu bantuan buat belajar saat mendekati ujian sekolah. Tapi karena nilainya juga aman, tidak ada yang meributkan perkara itu lagi.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu. Shoyo sampai di rumahnya pukul sembilan malam dan keadaannya tidak lebih baik dari minggu kemarin. Latihan voli hari itu juga termasuk yang melelahkan sekali. Meskipun tidak ada pelatih Ukai yang menyiksamu sampai titik keringat penghabisan, turnamen musim semi sebentar lagi dan Karasuno menjadi perwakilan prefektur Miyagi setelah berhasil mengalahkan Shiratorizawa, sehingga mereka harus menyiapkan diri untuk bertanding di tingkat nasional.

Sepanjang latihan tadi ia terus-terusan ribut dengan _setter_ timnya, Kageyama, karena Shoyo bersikeras kalau _toss_ yang pemuda itu berikan kurang pas. Shoyo sedang belajar menguasai pukulan _straight_ dan entah kenapa _toss_ yang biasanya terasa cocok tiba-tiba jadi agak kurang nyaman. Kageyama tidak keberatan sebenarnya kalau Shoyo meminta _toss_ yang berbeda, dia sudah lama meninggalkan harga dirinya yang setinggi gunung Fuji demi bisa mengakomodasi kemampuan semua pemain timnya dengan maksimal.

Masalahnya, Shoyo kurang bisa menjelaskan _toss_ seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Ia cuma terus-terusan bilang ‘kurang pas’ atau ‘tidak enak’ saat ditanya soal _toss_ yang diberikan Kageyama.

“Pokoknya yang _gwaah_ begitu, Kageyama. Masak tidak mengerti?”

Kedua alis Kageyama sudah bertaut karena kesal.

“ _Toss_ yang gwaah itu seperti apa?! Jelaskan dengan benar, _boke_! Bagaimana aku bisa memberikan toss yang kau inginkan kalau kau cuma bilang gwaah begitu?!”

“Ya pokoknya yang gwaah!”

“Ya yang gwaah itu yang seperti apa, _boke_?!”

Dan cekcok mereka terus berlanjut sampai selesai latihan. Meskipun tidak sampai bertengkar hebat seperti waktu itu, tetap saja membuat Shoyo kesal sendiri. Ia tahu persis _toss_ yang ia inginkan yang seperti apa, tapi ya itu, dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan benar jadi Kageyama tidak bisa paham.

Shoyo menghela napas. Ia menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya. Salah satu tangannya memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah sehabis mandi tadi. Pemuda berambut jingga itu mengambil ponsel di meja belajarnya, mengecek pesan masuk. Daichi mengiriminya pesan singkat soal jangan terlambat datang latihan besok karena mereka mau mengadakan sesi latihan bersama tim lain. Kaptennya itu tidak memberitahu mereka latihan dengan tim mana, Shoyo menebak paling-paling tim alumni Karasuno lagi seperti biasa.

‘Hai, Sayang.’

Shoyo nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya karena kaget. Orang itu tidak bisa menyapa dengan cara yang lebih halus apa?

‘Halo, Tuan Alien.’

‘Hari ini pun kau tidak terdengar senang.’

‘Ya ... ada sedikit masalah. Tapi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.’

‘Masalah apa? Kau bisa cerita kalau kau mau.’

Shoyo menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Kalau cerita berarti ia bakal membocorkan salah satu identitas diri. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh memberi tahu orang itu kalau kau bermain di tim voli tidak akan membuatnya langsung tahu siapa Shoyo sebenarnya.

Shoyo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Decit kaki ranjang menyambut langsung, membuat Shoyo sedikit khawatir suaranya akan mengganggu orang rumahnya yang sudah tidur semua.

‘Begini....’

Shoyo akhirnya menceritakan masalahnya. Ia tidak peduli orang itu mau paham atau tidak dengan istilah semacam _toss_ atau pukulan _straight_ , yang penting dia cuma ingin cerita.

Sampai Shoyo selesai bercerita, orang itu cuma menggumamkan ‘hmm’ dan ‘ooh’ sebagai responsnya. Shoyo menunggu beberapa saat dalam keheningan. Mungkin orang itu sedang berusaha mencerna ceritanya.

‘ _Setter_ -mu ini, dia _setter_ yang bagus?’ tanya orang itu akhirnya, setelah bermenit-menit diam.

‘Iya. Dia bisa memberikan _toss_ yang paling enak buat _spiker_. Dia bahkan bisa memberi _toss_ keren yang berhenti di depan _spiker_ jadi _spiker_ bisa mempunyai pilihan mau melakukan _spike_ ke arah mana. Tapi ya itu, masalahku adalah aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan benar _toss_ macam apa yang aku minta.’

Kemudian hening kembali melanda.

‘Oh?’ orang itu tiba-tiba bergumam, suaranya terdengar terkejut dan senang di saat bersamaan.

‘Ada apa?’ Shoyo bertanya.

‘Ah? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Begini, biar aku pikirkan dulu masalahmu, ya. Siapa tahu aku punya solusi. Sekarang sudah malam jadi sebaiknya kau istirahat. Sampai jumpa besok.’

Shoyo tidak sempat menjawab apa-apa lagi saat orang itu memutuskan kontak telepati mereka. Pemuda berambut jingga itu menghela napas lalu memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur.

Sesaat kemudian netra kenarinya kembali terbuka dengan tanya terpantul dari dalamnya.

_Sampai jumpa?_

* * *

Shoyo masih bertanya-tanya apa yang orang itu maksud dengan sampai jumpa. Apakah dia merujuk pada telepati yang mereka lakukan tiap malam? Mungkin saja. Yang membuat Shoyo bingung adalah orang itu tidak pernah mengatakan sampai jumpa sebelumnya.

“Oi, _boke_ , jangan melamun! Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan!” Kageyama mengomelinya. Pemain dengan posisi _setter_ itu sedang mendorong _score_ _board_ untuk persiapan latihan hari itu.

Shoyo mendengus, memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal tidak penting itu dan kembali membantu anggota klub lain untuk mempersiapkan gedung olahraga untuk latihan.

“Semuanya berkumpul!” seru Daichi. Semua anggota klub voli langsung berkumpul dan berbaris di dekat pintu masuk. Sepertinya tim yang akan berlatih bersama mereka hari ini sudah tiba. Shoyo agak bertanya-tanya itu tim mana karena kalau tim alumni Karasuno biasanya langsung mulai saja saat datang, tidak perlu disambut begini.

“ _Ya-hoo_.” Pertanyaan Shoyo terjawab saat segerombolan manusia memasuki gedung olahraga Karasuno, dipimpin seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aoba Johsai dan Oikawa Tooru.

Kageyama langsung membuang muka. Hubungannya dengan pemuda yang sama-sama memainkan posisi _setter_ itu memang tidak pernah baik. Ia sendiri mengakui kalau sampai saat ini pemain yang paling ia takuti adalah orang yang dijuluki Raja Agung itu.

“Mohon bantuannya!”

“Mohon bantuannya!”

Latihan tidak langsung dimulai karena kedua pelatih mereka berdiskusi terlebih dahulu soal menu latihan hari itu. Sementara mereka diskusi, anggota klub voli kedua tim saling mengobrol untuk basa basi.

“Kenapa dia masih datang? Bukankah harusnya sudah pensiun,” gumam Kageyama dengan suara rendah. Meski begitu orang yang ia tuju mendengarnya dan langsung memasang senyum kesal.

“Lidahmu itu memang perlu disekolahkan, ya, Tobio- _chan_ ,” ujar Oikawa, tidak repot-repot menjaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar. Shoyo cuma memandangi mereka berdua, memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur di permusuhan kedua _setter_ itu.

“Hai, Chibi- _chan_.” Shoyo yang baru saja mau melangkah meninggalkan mereka pun tersentak saat disapa oleh Oikawa. “Apa kabar?” tanyanya.

“Eh—“ Shoyo mulai gugup, basa-basi seperti ini tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya dari pemuda itu, “baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Raja Agung?”

“Kau masih memanggilku seperti itu?” Oikawa tertawa kecil. Seketika Shoyo merasa diterjang gelombang _deja vu_. Ia pernah mendengar suara tawa itu, tapi di mana?

Obrolan singkat mereka pun disudahi ketika pelatih meniup peluitnya tanda mulai latihan.

* * *

Sesi pertama latihan selesai dan mereka diberi waktu istirahat lima belas menit sebelum mulai latihan lagi. Shoyo duduk di dekat pintu gedung olahraga, meneguk air dari botol minumnya. Matanya memandang berkeliling. Meskipun melibatkan dua tim, suasana latihan tidak jauh berbeda. Kecanggungan yang Shoyo kira akan hadir gara-gara hasil pertandingan Karasuno lawan Aoba Johsai di babak penyisihan kemarin ternyata tidak ada. Nishinoya bahkan tidak segan mendekati libero tim Aoba Johsai untuk mengobrol.

“Tobio- _chan_ , kemari,” Oikawa memanggil. Kageyama yang sedang meminum air dari botol minumnya langsung tersedak kaget.

“Kau mau apa?” tanya Kageyama, kentara sekali enggan dekat-dekat Oikawa.

“Mengajarimu melakukan _toss_ untuk pukulan _straight_.”

Shoyo langsung menoleh secepat kilat; Kageyama membelalak terkejut. Oikawa yang dulu diminta menunjukkan cara melakukan _serve_ _toss_ saja tidak mau, sekarang mau mengajarinya _toss_ untuk pukulan _straight_?

Pemuda berambut hitam kelimis itu kelihatan sekali sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah mau menurutinya atau tidak. Oikawa menghela napas sebal melihatnya.

“Tobio- _chan_ , cepat ke sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Kalian jadi perwakilan Miyagi, ‘kan? Jangan sampai memalukan nama Miyagi di tingkat nasional.”

Sedikit menggerutu, tapi juga jelas terlihat senang, Kageyama akhirnya menghampiri Oikawa dan mulai latihan.

Meninggalkan Shoyo dengan benak bertanya-tanya. _Toss_ untuk pukulan _straight_? Tepat sekali ketika mereka membutuhkannya. Ini murni kebetulan atau apa?

* * *

“Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!”

“Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!”

Daichi dan Oikawa bersalaman. Latihan berakhir setengah jam yang lalu dan tim Karasuno saat ini mengantar tim Aoba Johsai sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah. Shoyo mencuri-curi pandang ke si Raja Agung, masih keheranan kenapa dia mau mengajari Kageyama sesuatu padahal mereka bermusuhan. Apa betul cuma karena Karasuno mewakili Miyagi di turnamen musim semi?

“Terima kasih sudah mengajari Kageyama _toss_ baru,” ujar Daichi. Seakan mengerti gerak-gerik canggung Kageyama yang sepertinya kepingin bilang terima kasih tapi tidak tahu caranya. Oikawa cuma tertawa.

“Sama-sama. Tahun depan Seijo akan mengalahkan kalian jadi siap-siap saja,” jawabnya. Kageyama mendengus mendengarnya. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat sore dan...”

Oikawa menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

_‘...sampai jumpa.’_

Shoyo terbelalak. _Barusan_ _itu_?

“Dan apa?” Tanaka memasang wajah sebal karena Oikawa tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Setidaknya tidak dengan cara yang bisa ia dengar. Oikawa cuma menggeleng dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangan dan berjalan meninggalkan SMA Karasuno bersama anggota tim Aoba Johsai yang lain.

Shoyo membeku.

“Apaan, sih, si cowok-sok-ganteng itu. Ngomong kok tidak dilanjutkan.” Terdengar suara Tanaka menggerutu. Tim voli Karasuno mulai bergerak meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, kembali ke gedung olahraga karena masih ada yang harus dirapikan.

“Hinata?” Daichi memanggil. Pemuda pendek berambut jingga itu masih berdiri membeku di tempatnya semula.

Shoyo masih berusaha mencerna semua informasi yang rusuh masuk ke otaknya.

Sampai jumpa. _Toss_ untuk pukulan _straight_. Sampai jumpa.

**_Sampai jumpa._ **

“WAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Tim voli Karasuno langsung tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Shoyo barusan. Semua menoleh ke arah Shoyo yang sedang mencengkeram kepalanya.

“Hi-Hinata, kau kenapa?” Daichi yang bertanya, mulai waswas. Shoyo menggeleng kuat-kuat lalu berlari keluar dari sekolah.

“Duluan saja. Nanti tasku tolong ditinggal di luar ruangan klub!” serunya sambil melesat hilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkan semua anggota tim voli Karasuno dengan wajah heran.

Shoyo berlari dan berlari.

Cuma ada satu kemungkinan dan dia harus membuktikannya.

Ia berbelok kiri di salah satu perempatan, menempuh jalan menuju stasiun karena ia yakin mereka pasti lewat situ. Betul saja, tidak jauh di depannya tampak segerombolan manusia yang tadi ia temui saat latihan voli.

Shoyo mempercepat larinya.

**‘Alien- _san_!!!’**

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak berhenti melangkah. Tidak ada anggota lain yang sadar. Jantung Shoyo berdebar kencang. Napasnya terengah. _Betulkah_?

**‘Halo, Chibi- _chan_.’**

Dan sosok itu membalikkan tubuh. Senyum mekar di wajahnya saat melihat Shoyo berlari menghampiri. Cokelat menabrak kenari. Pecahan jiwa yang ditakdirkan satu sama lain itu akhirnya menemukan pemiliknya masing-masing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kejadian di dalam fic ini selain AU, juga bayangan canon versi saya setelah Karasuno lolos ke babak nasional. Mohon dimaklumi karena tentu saja banyak perbedaan, saya bikin ini tahun 2017, sudah 3 tahun nangkring di draft lupa di-publish.


End file.
